


"Cumming" of age

by AlexanderTheGreatest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester Has a Daddy Kink, I Don't Even Know, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, im a mess, little! Dean, someone help me, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheGreatest/pseuds/AlexanderTheGreatest
Summary: While Dean and Cas are cuddling on couch Dean starts to feel small
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 96





	"Cumming" of age

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some porn, I wrote forever ago. It's probably terrible but I hope you enjoy it

Dean was cuddling with Cas on the couch. He loved watching his daddy wrap his strong hands around him. Dean began to think some naughty thoughts. He felt his cock get hard in his pajama bottoms. Dean sucked his fingers as the thoughts flooded his mind. Castiel noticed Dean’s “discomfort”. 

“Dean, baby, use your words and tell daddy what you need”, Cas said, in a very soothing voice. Dean’s hips started to move as if they had a mind of their own. “I-I want you to do naughty things to me,” Dean said, rutting himself against Cas’ now hard cock.

“Dean, tell daddy what kind of things you want me to do,” Cas said, pretending to be innocent. Dean’s hips bucked desperately for friction. 

“Please, Daddy, p-please fuck me” Dean blushed, embarrassed that he had to use such a dirty word; but at this point, all Dean wanted to feel Cas’ hard cock inside of him. “Gladly,” Cas said, hungrily. Dean moaned as Cas’ warm wet mouth sucked Dean’s neck softly biting the skin. 

“Daddy” Dean whined as his hip bucked up, searching for any sort of friction against his throbbing cock. “Baby, be a good boy for Daddy” Cas warned. “Okay, Daddy” Dean moaned, “P-please fuck me” Cas almost laughed at how desperate Dean was getting,

“Okay, since you asked so nicely,” Cas said, lubing himself up. Dean let out an almost pornographic moan as Cas slowly pushed his cock inside of Dean. Cas began to fuck into that tight heat. “Please, harder Daddy” Dean whined, breathless from Cas’ rhythmic thrusting. and Cas did not need to be told twice. Dean felt the pleasure rise as Cas began to thrust harder into him, 

“Does, that feel good, baby boy?” Cas asked, almost growling. “Y-Yes, Yess! It feels so good.” Dean babbled, as Cas pulled almost completely out of him, before slamming back inside him. The only sounds that filled the room were Cas’ animalistic grunting, Dean’s whorish moaning, and their skin obscenely slapping. Dean practically screamed as Cas’s hard dick repeatedly slid against his prostate.

“Ahh, Daaaddy” Dean moaned, that familiar hot pleasure building in his tummy. Just as Dean thought the pleasure couldn’t get any better began to stroke Dean’s impossibly hard dick. “Daddy, W-wait” Dean whined, knowing that he would cum. “If you do that, I’ll get all sticky” Cas grinned at the thought of Dean cumming on himself. 

“Don’t worry baby, Daddy’ll clean you up” Cas grunted, speeding up his thrusting as his hand moved furiously around Dean’s cock. “Daaaaaddy,” Dean whined as Cas fucked and stroked him. With one final thrust, Dean was painting his stomach his own cum. Feeling Dean tighten him and watching deans pretty eyes tear up as he reached that high made Cas fill Dean’s now well-used hole. When all was said and done they were both exhausted and sweaty. 

But then Dean asked quietly, “ Daddy, can we cuddle?” Cas smiled and replied, “of course.” Soon Dean was laying on Cas’s chest, they’re legs intertwined. “I love you, Cas,” Dean said, coming out of little space. “I love you too, Dean,” Cas replied.


End file.
